


The Poodle

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode one sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as Kara was in his arms due to thunder.





	The Poodle

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as Kara was in his arms due to thunder before he remembered a stray poodle's recent reaction to the dark sky.

THE END


End file.
